Saying Goodbye
by Sailor Erin
Summary: Cloud and the others go back to the city of the ancients after saving the planet and defeating Sephiroth to say goodbye to their late friend, Aeris Gainsborough. While doing so, Tifa comes to a realization.


**Saying Goodbye**

~*~

_To my late cousin whom I lost 7 years ago…I never had the chance to say goodbye. _

~*~

They stood in front of river at the City of the Ancients lined up like children waiting for their turn to shake the clown's hand. They had saved the planet, defeated Sephiroth and had donated most of their money to Midgar. The city was destroyed almost completely after Holy and the Lifestream guided by none-other than Aeris Gainsborough stopped Meteor from hitting the surface, but they couldn't stop the explosion that came afterwards when the Lifestream hit Holy. 

They had seen her again before the explosion. The young flower girl looked innocent and peaceful and was ready to say goodbye. It was only fair that they do the same thing. 

First inline was Yuffie. The young ninja had grown attached to Aeris more than any other member. She cried the most after her death and she cried still when she was saying goodbye. She knelt down beside the small river and laid the flowers she had picked up from Aeris's garden in the water. Yuffie tried to smile and found it hard to keep her lips from trembling as she did so. She shook her head and whispered, 'Goodbye Aeris.' Afterwards, she stood up and walked away slowly, accepting the past events. 

Second came was Cid. The old pilot wore a black suit and carried flowers that Shera picked up from his backyard. He knelt down and laid the flowers on still water next Yuffie's. "I quit smokin', like you wanted me to. You were right, it could kill ya." He swore under his breath, "Damn it Aeris! Why'd ya havta to act brave and run off tryin' to defeat Sephiroth all by yourself?" he sighed and looked away. "Well, incase you're wonderin', I came to say goodbye to ya. I know it's kinda later, but hey! Better late than never, right?" he stood up and looked at the small wooden sign Cloud had made a few months earlier when they first lost Aeris. He had carved the name 'Aeris Gainsborough.' Along with, 'A good friend, a charming lady and a wonderful daughter, Aeris had touched us all. Died age 22…we will miss her dearly.' Cid swallowed his back his tears and turned his head towards the spot where they had left the young flower girl. "Goodbye Aeris, I hope you have fun in that Promise Land of yours." He smiled slightly and walked away. He took Yuffie's hand and she hugged him tightly. 

After him, came Vincent. He laid his flower in the water and put his finger in it. He sighed deeply and said, "I have met Lucrecia, Aeris. I took your advice and apologized for not being there when she needed me the most. She had trouble accepting my apology until I finally atoned to my sins and she accepted it. I thank you for what you have done for me and all of us. Now I bid you farewell my dear friend, I hope you find peace in your after life instead of sorrow." Then he walked away towards Yuffie and Cid. 

Barret came afterwards. He laid two red roses in the water. "Marlene says she misses ya, heck, we all miss ya Aeris. The roses are from both me and Marlene. She couldn't come 'cause it's too dangerous." He paused a bit and then he cursed, "Damn, I ain't good at goodbyes! I'm still not over the death of my wife and best friend, how am I supposed to say goodbye to you?" He wore clean clothes and he looked down at them. "Well, I took you and Tifa's advice finally decided to wear clean clothes." He paused again and whispered, "And yes, I do wear that sailor suit as PJs but don't go aroun' tellin' people about it, k?" He looked at the sky, "Well, wherever ya are now, goodbye Aeris." And with that, he left. 

RedXIII came after him. He carried flowers in his mouth and laid them down beside the water and then pushed them with the edge of his mouth towards it. He nodded his head slightly, "Goodbye Aeris." He said. "Tell Grandfather that I have finally taken over my duties as the head of our tribe and accepted the death of my parents." He turned to leave, "And…tell my father that I am sorry…" And he sprinted away. 

            Reeve did not stay long. He apologized for making the small doll he had made to spy on them steal the keystone. "Goodbye Aeris." He said slowly, "You were the only one who really understood me." And with that, he left as well. 

            Now only two were left: Tifa and Cloud. Slowly, Tifa approached the river and laid the flowers she had brought with her in the water. Then she reached for her pocket and pulled a small white material. "It's Holy." Tifa said slowly, "I know it's useless now, but your mother gave it to you and I thought it would only be fair that I gave it back." She put it on a small paper boat and pushed it in the water. "I know we had our differences way back, we both wanted Cloud, but we also wanted to get back to his real self. I swear to you Aeris, I have never disliked you. I've loved you as a friend since the day we meat. All my life I had guys trying to befriend me, I never really had a female friend. You were my first real friend and I could never forget you, Aeris." She sighed deeply, "I can't believe that Goodbye is such a hard word to say…" She swallowed and allowed the tears to stream down her face and bit her lower lip, "I've missed you so much Aeris, goodbye…" 

Tifa stood up and turned to leave. She was stunned to see Cloud standing next to her. She nodded her head towards him and turned to leave. He shook his head though and asked to stay. He wanted her to listen. 

Cloud approached the river and laid his flowers as well. He glanced up at Tifa, she was crying softly and then turned his attention back to the river where he had put Aeris after she died. "You were right, Aeris, she is beautiful." Tifa looked at him in confusion and waited for him to continue, "I know that you had feelings for me when you were alive, Tifa told me." He paused a bit, "I'm sorry that you didn't get to meet the real me in person, but I am glad I met you in person even if I were not myself back then. I finally understood what you mean by your words back at the Gold Saucer when you finally took me out on a date. That was our deal, remember? I become your bodyguard if you took me out on a date. I guess my job ended that second when we went out on that date." He hung his head in shame, "I'm sorry that I didn't fulfill my duties as a bodyguard that day. I really am." He stood up and took Tifa's hand in his. She was startled at the sudden interaction and asked what he was doing. He turned his towards the lake. "I know you liked me as a lover, but I love you as a sister and I will never stop loving you as one either. You opened my eyes to someone who I truly need and love from the bottom of my heart." He stared back at Tifa and looked deep into her eyes. "And she is standing right in front of me." Tifa blinked a few times in shock. Cloud smiled at her. "Thank you Aeris, I will never forget what you have done for us. You've saved us and you've helped us in our lives. Vincent and Lucrecia, Barret and Elmyra, Cid and Shera and even Yuffie found her love. But I thank you for helping me find my special someone, Tifa Lockhart. You are a true friend Aeris, you are more than just that and I could never forget you." He closed his eyes and let go of Tifa's hands. "Saying goodbye is truly difficult, but I have to say it someday. Goodbye Aeris, may you rest in peace at your promised land for I have found mine and I hope that I am as special to her as she is special to me." 

Tifa covered her head with her hands and cried. She mourned the death of her best friend and she cried the tears of happiness from Cloud's words. All of her life she waited for him to say that he loved her. She had almost given up when Aeris came into their lives, but now it seems that Aeris was only trying to get them together. She felt a gentle hand on hers and she opened her eyes to find her childhood sweetheart, Cloud Strife looking at her with worried eyes. 

"If I have said anything that upset you Tifa, I am deeply sorry I-" She placed her finger tips at his mouth to silence him and shook her head. "You have said no such thing. I have just come to a realization." 

He nodded his head, "Shall we go?" 

  
            She shook her head, "You go, I'll catch up." He nodded his head and then left. 

Tifa stared at the sky and smiled, "Thank you, thank you so much Aeris Gainsborough. You are a true friend." Then she followed Cloud back to the others so they can leave. They had finally accepted the death of their dear friend and said goodbye. 

"And so are you, Tifa, and so are you…" 

~*~


End file.
